


On Unsteady Legs

by Soul4Sale



Series: Dragon Age Generated Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Language, Slight deviation from canon (potion uses), slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bemis Cousland was certain he could go pick up his Drakescale armor on his own; Wade couldn’t have been happier to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Unsteady Legs

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was trying to figure out what else to do with myself, because I don’t feel like cleaning the kitchen or bathroom right now, and this prompt just really wanted to be written. I’m going to just write and see how this goes.

Bemis Cousland had always considered himself fairly independent, and as such, he didn’t think anyone really needed to come with him to pick up his drake scale armor from Wade. The Emporium wasn’t too far away, after all, and he could handle any riffraff from here to there. Alistair seemed worried to be left alone, but he didn’t really want a tagalong tonight. 

The cool air blowing through had him sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly through his nose, a happy smile on his face. He hadn’t been able to wander Denerim alone since he was young, and he couldn’t have been more relieved to do it, even knowing what was on the horizon. Thick boots made nary a sound as he took off through the streets, taking the long way past the Chantry to Wade’s Emporium. When he got to the door, however, he paused, a sound inside having him press his ear to it.

“Help! Someone… Help…?” It sounded rather pitiful, and Wade had such a distinctive voice; he vaguely wondered where Herren was. Probably had skipped off home when his boss decided to play with scales all night. Jiggling the handle and finding the door unlocked, he let himself in to find the armorsmith laid out in front of the kiln, nursing a wounded hand that bled down the front of his shirt.

Rushing with soft-soled shoes, the warrior bent on one knee to assess the damage, taking the other’s work-roughened hand and gently probing the wound. Hearing a pained gasp, he looked up at the moustached man as he winced, Bemis pet the butt of his palm gently before reaching into the pack strapped to his thigh. Pulling it open and getting out some bandages, poured a potion over the wound and watched its glow begin work. Just to be safe, he wrapped it up nice and tight, before turning back to the man’s face.

“Thank you…” Wade seemed teary eyed, “I am so sorry about your armor…” Pointing with his good hand to the workbench, green eyes followed to see the blood spattered along one of the plates. With a small, forgiving smile, he gently rubbed his thumbs over the back of the bandaged hand.

“It’s no trouble. I plan on using it, so it will get bloody. I’d rather it be anything but Darkspawn blood, that stuff is a bitch to get out.” Grinning, he felt a flutter of joy when he got a small chuckle out of the other man. Standing and offering a hand, Wade clapped his good one into it and let the other hoist him up. 

At first, Wade tried to stand on his own, but his legs weren’t sturdy enough, it seemed, and he nearly collapsed into the man before him. Hands curled against his leather armor, and strong hands held up the armorsmith firmly. Helping him over to the workbench, he found a chair for him, standing over his shoulder while he worked. Together, the two had the armor cleaned and polished in no time. A few laughs were had along the way, and by the end of it, Wade wouldn’t let his friend go without trying on the armor he’d made just for _him_. Once he was changed, he walked back into the line of view and pranced about a little, making stupid faces and poses.

“Oh, it looks _perfect_!” Wade clapped excitedly, arms spread as he stepped over, pulling the other into a hug. “Thank you, for helping me. This is the best armor I’ve ever made. If you have more scales, you know where to bring them.”

Nearly skipping back to Eamon’s estate, Bemis was beaming when he slid into his room under the watchful eye of a maid. He’d deal with his lateness after he got to sleep some.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go, another generated prompt finished! I hope you guys enjoyed it, it was fun to write. 8D


End file.
